Mistys Song
by SevenOverThree
Summary: As Ash, Misty and Brock settle down for the night, Misty decides to calm Ash's nightmare through a song... My take on the possible scene that could've accompanied the song; 'Misty's Song' from the 2.B.A Master Soundtrack.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors notes:** I was listening to 'Misty's Song' from the '2.B.A Master' Soundtrack and realized that this song could easily have fit into the series; but it never appeared, much to my chagrin. My theory is that, because of the fact that the show is generally aimed for a younger audience, it was too much of a complicated and mature idea for the show; inserting a romance between Ash and Misty; and was scrapped. But perhaps they did make a scene, as Ash and Misty's voices are heard both before and after the song, so perhaps they had already had a scene all made and ready for airing. But if the idea was canceled before they could make enough clips for a proper release, the Video would've fallen to the cutting room floor. However, perhaps for fans across the globe, they decided to keep that section of Audio and release it on the soundtrack.

Anyway, I'm rambling. But yeah, that's my theory, and here is my idea of how the scene could've played out.

Also, I couldn't remember exactly what type of clothing Misty wore, so I freehanded.

**EDIT:** Thanks to 0x Emo Contestshipper x0 for pointing out that my disclaimer was relating to Danny Phantom. It is now fixed. I feel so ashamed, LOL

* * *

She didn't mind traveling with the younger boy. In fact, she had wound up glad that he had stolen her bike -and later demolished it, if not accidentally- as if he hadn't, she never really would have met him and started up following him across the countryside. And if she hadn't met him... well, she didn't want to think of _that_ at the moment. There were too many times that Ash had nearly been killed along his journey. Who knows if it had been her presence there that had saved him? She shuddered, breaking out of her thoughts as the third in their group, Brock spoke.

"C'mon. lets rest here for the night. You okay with camping out here, Misty?" Brock said, as he carefully removed his large backpack from being carried and placed it gently onto the forest floor. Misty noticed that they had stopped in a clearing; the stars and moon both were very visible from where the three teens now sat. Misty smiled lightly, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay." As she began removing her thicker clothes so she wouldn't be too warm in her sleeping bag, she noticed that Ash seemed to be purposely trying to avoid looking at her, almost as if he didn't want to see her revealing more of herself, or showing she was comfortable in changing her clothes partially around the two men. She blushed slightly, quickly preparing her sleeping bag. A few silent minutes passed, and the two males soon were ready for sleep, tucked into their bags. Misty, however, still sat atop her sleepingbag, poking at the fire that centered their circle of sleeping bags. Brock raised an inquisative eye at her.

"Aren't you tired, Misty?" The Redhead smiled slightly.

"No... I'm not that tired. I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer and make sure that the fire has enough wood." Brock cocked his head to one side, knowing that the campfire had more than enough wood to keep it going until they where all asleep. Nevertheless, he knew the look in Mistys eyes, and chose to say nothing else. Turning over inhis sleeping bag, he was asleep almost instantly.

From his sleeping bag, Ash yawned, looking over the group with a sleepy look on his face.

"G'night Brock, g'night Pikachu, g'night Misty. See ya in the morning." And with that, he let out a final yawn before curling up in his bag, facing the fire. Facing Misty. Misty blushed just slightly.

"Goodnight Ash." She replied, getting a sleepy nod in return. Misty poke the fire again before turning to Ash, knowing full well that he was too far gone into 'pre-sleep' to hear her. "Sweet dreams..."

Only a half an hour later, Misty found Ash shifting around in his bag, a troubled look on his sleeping face. It looked as though he was having a nightmare, and it looked bad. She called his name a few times before determining that he was indeed asleep, only then drawing in a breath and taking her chances.

"_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
_

_You look at me, I look away._"Glancing at Ash fo but a moment, she noticed that his tossing and turning had ceased. smiling a bit, she drew in another breath before moving on to the next few verses.

"_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._" Another look at the young trainer told her that her singing was indeed calming the boy and his dreams. Whether it was what the lyrics were implying, or simply the tone of her voice, she didn't know.

"_I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
_

_I look at you, you look away._" Misty jumped only slightly as the yellow mouse that was Ash's partner -Pikachu- twitched, slowly turning to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes. Misty held a finger up to her lips, smiling as she nodded toward Ash's sleeping form. The troubled look was returning to his face; evidently, so was the nightmare he seemed to be having. Pikachu seemed to understand, nodding his head once before yawning and curling back up to go back to sleep. It took a few more minutes before Misty got up the courage to continue singing, but continue she did.

"_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

_Why, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_" Ash shifted positions in his bag as Misty continued to sing. He began to mutter incomprehensible words, the only one the redhead could pick out being her own name. She glanced at him for a moment. Although most of his face was blocked by his pillow, she could tell that he had a soft smile on his face. A blush spread across her face, and she sang with a bit more confidence.

"_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._" As Misty sang, Ash continued muttering every so often, seemingly under his breath, and once more the redheads name slipped out of his mouth into the calm night air. Misty looked at him fondly, but didn't stop in her singing.

"_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that..._" Misty drew out the last bit, looking at Ash with a deep fondness in her eyes as she spoke the last few words of the song. "_I love you..._"

Suddenly, Ash twisted around in his sleeping bag, and a surprised blush crossed her face. She hoped to the high heavens that Ash hadn't heard that last bit. Even_ if_ it was true, she wouldn't be able to live through it. Ash, however, a sleepy look on his face, only yawned as he looked over at Misty. He rubbed an eye with one of his hands as her spoke to her quietly.

"Did you say something Misty?" She could've cried out in both sadness and happiness, but she kept her composure, turning back towards the fire as she responded to the trainers question.

"Me? N-no, nothing! I didn't say anything Ash..." The blackhaired trainer shrugged to himself as he layed back down, glancing at Misty one last time. "Goodnight..." She said, a bit of fondness toward him creeping into her voice. Blush crept across Ash's face, but, hidden by his sleeping bag and the darkness of the night, it went unnoticed. Misty yawned softly, deciding that she would, as well, go to bed. Yet, as Misty fell asleep, Ash dwindled on his thoughts for a few moments.

'_Did Misty really say what I thought she said? ...No, she couldn't' have... Could she have? _' Ash thought, as he shook his head. '_Nah... I was probably just imagining things..._' But as he fell asleep, a part of him dejectedly, yet desperately wished that she had.


End file.
